Blacksmith
The blacksmith is an NPC in which he is in each respective kingdom. The blacksmith is to be able to create our weapons and arches for combat before other kingdoms Appearance The appearance of the blacksmith is that it uses a tier 2 armor but without the helmet but the nomad blacksmith saves greywolf does not use a tier 2 armor but a tier 3 armor without the helmet and differentiating the other blacksmiths Use The use of blacksmith is that at the time of using their services he will display the menu of the recipes of the weapons. The blacksmith can make 2 types of weapons the melee weapons and ranged weapons and depending on our need we can see the recipe and if we have the ore and the gold coins we can manufacture our weapon and if not we should wait for the requirement that we must fulfill to be created Recipe for Weapons '' ''Recipe for Melee Weapons '' The '''blacksmith has a vast list of weapons that we can create at our disposal and reach everyone at the time of being crafted, these melee weapons being the next link to the Melee Weapons list. '''''Recipe for Bows But the blacksmith also has a large list of ranged weapons that is available for public use and visible to all being the following list of the Ranged Weapons. Price of Creation of Weapons and Level The creation of weapons has different prices starting with the most basic of 500 gold coins until reaching 5,000 gold coins and 10,000 gold coins to manufacture weapons with minerals.even if you have levels under the player, the blacksmith will create the weapon but you will not be able to use it until you have the required level. Trivia * The blacksmith, although he has a large number of weapons, the blacksmith can not create some weapons such as the starting sword, the weapons where they are bought in Melee Weapons Shop and Ranged Weapons Shop, although there are also more weapons that can not be created and are the weapons that are prohibited that are other weapons that the blacksmith can not create * The blacksmith is an important part in each empire or society where it is since it can mold the metals and shape the weapons as well as the armor armies being a fundamental part in the wars but in civilian the blacksmith can assemble a lot of objects that helps People like bed, furniture ect coming to the construction. * The blacksmith originally was alone at the beginning but with the passage of time, the blacksmith won companions, as the ore forger added in the update 2.5.0, then repair in the update 3.0.0 and the last one added in the update 3.1. 0 to Weapon Upgrader being close to the blacksmith * In the update 2.1.0 a recipe tab was added to see the list of the elavoracion without depending on being present with the blacksmith if you want to know or remember the elaboration of the weapon * those who are in the shop with the blacksmith are blacksmith since the ore forger represents the functions of the blacksmith had to do by applying the metallurgy in developing better metals with the tools that were available with the forge, the Repair is the function of the blacksmith who had the moment of repair everyday things like hammer, clamp etc, also managing to repair weapons as a shield and Weapon Upgrader performs the operation of a blacksmith wanting to improve the objects since the blacksmith to have more experience in the creation of materials and weapons performed better jobs and could improve them * In Greywolf there is an alchemist who is next to the blacksmith being this character who sells us potions but the alchemist did not do only potions but they did studies and spirentation with the materials knowing a lot of these possibly to give a hand to all the blacksmiths of greywolf to be able to perform their task as a blacksmith * the swords with damage of 5,10,20,25,30,40,50 and 90 are swords that is not in the list manufacture of the sword but neither the sword of damage 90 is available in the melee weapons shop or prize being Swiggity Swooty is a prohibited weapon that occupies this attack and is an unobtainable weapon for the player * the weapons that the blacksmith generates are not all swords being of a great bariety of halberds, axes, mallets, etc. in the our character can use in the game * The weapons created by the blacksmith are the best in the game, far surpassing those of Ranged Weapons shop. * Weapons of value 5.10 and 15 can not be created in the blacksmith but are in the Ranged Weapons shop. * The blacksmith creates various types of arcs such as recurve bow, reflex arc, long bow, ect. being the blacksmith a skillful teacher in creation of arcs. Reference External Links * Metallurgy in the creation of materials * Who is a blacksmith * The blacksmith's trade * What a blacksmith does * What is an alchemist and what does * types of arcs there * Types of arcs there ''Gallery'' RobloxScreenShot20180426_123127739.png RobloxScreenShot20180426 123127739.png RobloxScreenShot20180426 123249669.png RobloxScreenShot20180426 123257518.png Blacksmith2.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223933223.png Smith4.png Smith5.png RobloxScreenShot12262014 222819329.png RobloxScreenShot12262014 222350971.png RobloxScreenShot12262014 222032516.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122634598.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122638516.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122641864.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122644798.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122648581.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122651448.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122654449.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122701818.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122705281.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122708417.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122718997.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122722265.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122726031.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122729315.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122732130.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122735146.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122738299.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122746912.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122749756.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_122752646.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_123257518.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_123249669.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_123127739.png Category:Kingdoms Category:NPCs Category:Wiki content Category:Money Category:Kingdom Builder